


Mantle of the Sun

by bombcollar



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombcollar/pseuds/bombcollar
Summary: Gwyndolin is cold and takes matters into her own hands.





	Mantle of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i've ever seen anyone write anything cute with Gwyndolin and her dad so here you go.  
> I can only see Gwyn with some kinda heavy Welsh-ish accent.

“I’m _cold_.”

“Go back ter bed Gwyndolin,” Gwyn grunts, rolling over so his back is to the little moon god standing at his bedside. “S’the middle ‘a the damn night, y’got yer own blankets.”

Gwyndolin huffs. It wasn’t that she didn’t have her own blankets, but that they didn’t keep her warm enough when she dragged them around the palace, wearing them on her shoulders like a voluminous cape. She didn’t sleep at night, anyway, but he never seemed to remember that, especially when he went banging on her bedroom door during the daylight asking why she wasn’t up and studying.

She grabs his heavy top quilt in both hands and several snakes, yanking it off him and telelporting away with it.

“DOLIN Y’LIL GREMLIN, YER GONNA BE THE BLOODY DEATH OF ME!” she can hear him thundering even from several rooms away as she throws the huge quilt over her head like a cloak, giggling. Much warmer.


End file.
